


Roasted Mutton

by Maggiluisa



Series: Freya daughter of Dwalin Queen of Erebor [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Belladonna - Freeform, Courtship, F/M, Hobbits dont live as long as dwarrows, M/M, One's, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Thorin always a jerk, Trolls, herbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They finally leave but they encounter a slight problem, trolls. How will the Baggins family deal with that. Will Thorin stop being such a prick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roasted Mutton

Roasted Mutton (Three)

All became settled. Freya, Bilbo and Rose signed the contract. It took a while but Thorin and Balin finally agreed. They will share the 14th part of the treasure. The map was seen and the key given, with Thorin brooding, added, to why Gandalf had it. 

Fili walked up to Frey, he looked nervous and very scared.

“Frey Baggins, I prince Fili son of Dis daughter of Thrain ask you permission to court your daughter. She is my One, the other half of my soul.”

Freya was resigned, she couldn't keep them apart.

“You may court her but you must explain to be how dwarrows court and she is a hobbit so I expect her to be courted in her tradition too.”

Fili was surprised Frey would agree so fast.

“Why do you agree so fast to their courtship. Do you want her to be Queen. Fili is my heir.”

Freya just gives the King a look.

“Rose had dreamed of him. They are soulmates. Hobbits dream of their other half and she has been waiting to meet him. That is why, your majesty. I would have preferred she had a hobbit as a soulmates but we can't pick who we are meant to be with. Plus hobbits do not live as long as dwarrows, they will have a short time together, why stop them.”

She tells him that and leaves him standing in the hall. 

He watched him go, he had looked sad when he said that. Fili and Dwalin will have a very short time with their spouses, more so Dwalin. Had he found his One? He had hoped he had been his but then he shouldn't think of such things. There were more important things then finding his One. He still had nothing to offer.

*****

Drogo had seen them off, he had gone early to help her prepared breakfast and meals to go. They had hugged their cousin and wished him well.

*********

Bree:

Dwalin grabbed on Bilbo's collar and sat him on his lap.

Freya was sitting with Rose and Fili, she chaperone them. She let them talk but kept her eyes on him. 

Thorin remade quite as he started at Dwalin. The hobbit had turned red at being grabbed. Bilbo wiggled on Dwalin's lap trying to get off. 

“You lump, let me get off this instant.”

“Stop your wiggling or I’m gotta have to take you to my room.” 

Dwalin whispered in Bilbo's ear. 

That had his stop completely. He blushed even more and turned his head to rest on dwalin's chest, looking away from the others. 

“I'll cut your beard.”

Thorin was shocked at Dwalin’s conduct and what the hobbit said. Seems the hobbit had some back bone. 

“I don't doubt you will but ya'll have to catch me unawares first.”

Bilbo feeling embarrassed but his Took showed up. Bilbo shifted a bit and looked up. He lifted his hand to Dwalin’s beard and tugged, until his lips touched Dwalin’s. They kissed for a few minutes, Dwalin moved his hands to press Bilbo closer to him. Then he felt something cold close to his neck. Bilbo held his dagger at Dwalin beard and smiled. 

“Aye ya got me.”

Dwalin laughed, giving Bilbo another kiss.

*****

They had left Bree, riding their ponies on the road. Dwalin had taught Bilbo, he liked holding his hobbit.

Bilbo still didn't like riding a pony, Freya had taught him how but he liked it when Dwalin would help him. Freya had not left Bilbo's side, she just rolled her eyes at those too.

Dwalin had asked her permission to court Bilbo in the same fashion as Fili, she had agreed of course. Who was she to prevent her family's happiness.

Freya sat behind Rose as they rode the pony, Rose was still very uncomfortable. Rose had talked non stop, talking about her family, the Shire and what she learned as a faunt. Fili, Kili and Ori were listening to her as she kept them entertained. Ori was riding the pony and trying to write on his journal. He was interested in all he could learn about hobbits.

“I never met my mother but she was the famous Belladonna Took, one of the three remarkable daughters of the Old Took, head of the hobbits. My grandfather the Thain of the Shire. Other families say that long ago one of the Took ancestors must have taken a fairy wife. That was, of course, absurd, but certainly there was something still not entirely Hobbit like about them, well i am also a Took too. Once in awhile and member of the clan would go and have adventures, just like I am at this moment. They discreetly disappeared, and the family hushed it up; but the fact remains that the Tooks were not as respectable as the Bagginses. My mother had her adventures before she married my father Bungo Baggins, he built the most luxurious hobbit-hole, Bag End, as a wedding gift for my mother.” 

“Is that a custom among your people to built home to your betrothed?”

Said Fili, was he expected to build her a home in a hole in the ground.

Bilbo looked at him with surprise. He didn't want Dwalin to think he had to build him a smial. He will be happy wherever the dwarf was.

“Goodness, No! My father just thought my mother deserved something luxurious since she was going to marry him and couldn't have such grand adventures anymore. They loved each other very much. She and Frey taught me how to use a sword. Frey helped me throw daggers and use the bow.”

They grew silent but Bilbo was not having any of that, he regale them with stories from her adventures. He left out the part about Rivendell, since he found out the dwarrows hated elves.

****

Later that night when they made camp, Bilbo was with Freya. He helped her gather wood, they gathered herbs and hunt game. Freya had left Rose with Fili and Balin as chaperone, of course. When they returned he helped Bombur cook dinner by the fire. When dinner was ready, they all stayed by the fire and ate. 

“Master Baggins. What's the Thain? You said he is the head of the hobbits. Is he your King?”

“Well we don't have Kings but he is the one everyone comes to if they have disputed and he controls the hobbit Armies. The Shire is peaceful and we don't need to have an army anymore. The Rangers protect the borders of the Shire.”

“That sounds like a King. You said he is a Took and he's was your grandfather. So you're a Prince! And Miss Rose is a Princess!” said 

Ori will a squeal, almost jumping to the fire.

“No! We don't have King's or Prince's. I'm just Bilbo Baggins of Bag End.”

Rose just giggle. Her a Princess.

“Well your Majesty, can you take these to the lads.” 

Bilbo groaned and got up, he smiled at Dwalin before he left. Freya stood with him and followed him into the woods. Freya looked at Bilbo as he mumbled to himself. She rolled her eyes. Bilbo handed the lads their bowls.

She looked up to see the boys trying to push Bilbo to see what had taken the ponies.

“Hey what do you think you're doing? Let go of him. Now.”

“Something took the ponies and we just wanted Bilbo to go see what took them. He is our burglar.”

Kili said sheepishly.

“I'm dealing with a bunch of dwarfling.”

Fili paled, they had not seen her. He needed to act more responsible, she will not let him to continue courting Rose.

“It looked like Trolls. Go warn your uncle and tell him to wait before he charges.” 

She grabbed her dagger but didn't approach them. She followed Bilbo, she told him her plan. She gave him the poison.

*

“Mutton yesterday, mutton today, and blimey, if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow.” 

Said one of the trolls. 

“Never a blinking bit of manflesh have we had for long enough.” said a second. 

“What the hell Williams was thinking of to bring us in these parts, beats me, and then drink running short, what's more.” 

He said hitting Williams elbow, who was taking a pull at his jug. William choked. 

“Shut your mouth!”

“You can't expect folks to stop here just to be to be ate by you and bert. How much more do you want? Can't be saying ‘thank you Bill’ for a nice bit of fat mutton being like this is.” 

He took a big bite of a sheep's like he was boasting. 

Bilbo felt sick with there talk of eating men. Bilbo had found some belladonna and wanted to put some in the trolls pot. He waked into the clearing and was suddenly lifted in the air. 

“Blimey what is this, what are you?”

“I'm a Fairy-Hobbit!”

“A what, he looks more like a overgrown squirrel. Are there anymore of you out where you shouldn't be?” 

Bilbo was freighted but kept his wits about him. 

“No, but I smelled what you've been cooking and I've brought you this plant, it will help you make the mutton taste like men-flesh. I'm from the forest and help all who live here.”

She rushed up to them and hit behind a rock. She waited for the right moment to throw her dagger to the trolls. He only have a handful nothing that will cause them to collapse. She went to search for some more. As Bilbo spoke to them she discreetly put more into the pot. Bilbo had them each try mouth fulls, until they were almost falling to the ground. 

“The ferret has poison us.”

The troll as he squeezing Bilbo. 

Freya threw her daggers at the troll eyes. 

Bilbo fell to the ground. He was caught by Dwalin and he rushed away as the other dwarrows came to her aid. The trolls were weak from the poison and were easily defeated. Freya went to Bilbo to make sure he was well. She didn't see Thorin came up to her with a angry expression. 

“What were you thinking, you could have gotten yourself killed. 

“Do not yell at me your majesty. Everything was fine, we poison the trolls.”

Thorin walked away from them, he was just so angry, he had felt dread thinking Frey in danger.


End file.
